


Slip of the Tongue

by rupeecoloredhair



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, MegaStar - Freeform, just some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:04:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rupeecoloredhair/pseuds/rupeecoloredhair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream finds this rebel leader endearing, but only is interested in keeping the relationship professional. Megatron has other plans.</p>
<p>((It's just fluff, no beta either))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip of the Tongue

Megatron stood proud in the arena. His opponent had fallen and he was victorious once again. As the crowd cheered for him, Starscream stood off in the sidelines, watching it all with interest.

He had known about the gladiatorial arenas for some time now after finding out that some of his own Seekers rather enjoyed the...sport. And once he had heard that the leader of this new rebellion was a gladiator, he found himself watching the fights more and more.

He could see Megatron walking towards the other end of the ring, no doubt heading to get repairs from Shockwave, and Starscream moved to follow. Already, he and Megatron had started to talk strategy about the rebellion and Starscream had found himself liking this leader more and more.

Wait, did he really just think that? Shaking off the thought, Starscream forced himself to remain professional. It didn’t matter whether or not he liked this gladiator, what mattered was the Decepticon cause and the power that it would bring. That was all that mattered.

Reaching the laboratory Shockwave used for experimenting and repairs, Starscream didn’t even bother knocking before striding into the room. Megatron was sitting patiently as Shockwave welded a cut on his arm, only casting Starscream a glance.

“Well done, Megatron,” Starscream crowed. “Another adversary defeated and yet another victory. It truly seems as if you are invincible.”

“So it would seem,” Megatron said. Shockwave finished welding the cut and scanned Megatron for more injuries. “However, I do not believe anyone is truly invincible.” Starscream’s wing flicked at the response. He stood to the side, watching as Megatron and Shockwave conversed for a few minutes until the gladiator stood up and motioned for Starscream to follow him.

The depths of the gladiatorial arena were unfamiliar to Starscream and always sent shivers through his frame. Dark, gloomy, and way too far from the sky, he made it a point to always stick next to Megatron whenever they walked there. As he and Megatron walked and talked strategy, Starscream found himself noting the small dents on scratches littered over Megatron’s frame from previous battles. His plating was dull and the small amount of paint he had was muted.

“Our newest friend, Orion Pax, has agreed to help broadcast that message over Cybertron. Soundwave has the equipment I need for the broadcast and-”

“Sorry to interrupt, but when is this broadcast?” Starscream asked.

“Later this solarcycle, why do you ask?”

“You...you’re planning on broadcasting yourself all over Cybertron, while looking like that?” Megatron looked confused leaving Starscream far from impressed. Venting a sigh, he thought of the best way to explain this to Megatron. “I understand that you have no need to keep up appearances in an arena, but if you plan on having all of Cybertron take you seriously, you cannot look like...like you do right now. After all, beautiful frames like ours deserve proper treatment. Scratches, dents, your paint is faded, some of those things we can’t fix but the others we can with a simple cleaning and detailing. That way when even those higher up in the caste system will take you seriously.” Finished with his rant, Starscream can see Megatron smirking at him. “What?”

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but I believe you said ‘beautiful frames like ours’?” Starscream ran through what he had said in his head as a tint of red rushed to his face.

“Oh, y-yes, I merely meant that-”

“Starscream”, Megatron rumbled. “Were you trying to compliment me?”

“No-nonsense!” Starscream squeaked. “What I meant was that in order for you to be taken seriously you-” Megatron stepped close to Starscream, leaning over to get closer to Starscream. Feeling his wings hit the wall behind him, Starscream knew he had nowhere to go.

“You are a terrible liar,” Megatron said, one of his claws tapping Starscream’s wings. “Your wings show off exactly what you are feeling. You should practice that.” Starscream nodded as he hid his face. Why was he blushing this much? It was just a small slip of the tongue, he could easily find a way around this embarrassment. Yet the more he thought of it, the more flustered he became. “Starscream, look at me.”

Moving his hands from his face, Starscream prepared to stare Megatron down when the warlord leaned close and put a gentle kiss on the Seeker’s lips. The gladiator laughed at Starscream’s shocked expression, “I’m sorry for startling you.”

“N-no, I,” Starscream started before he glared at Megatron. “What was that for?!”

“You look very endearing when you’re flustered Starscream,” Megatron responded with a smirk. Starscream felt the blush return to his face and he pouted. Megatron always seemed to be one step ahead of him, but then again, it never took Starscream long to catch up.

“Well, if you’re going to start something,” Starscream said as he put his arms around Megatron’s neck, forcing the larger mech closer to him. “You’d better plan on finishing it.”


End file.
